callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Relentless
Relentless is the seventh single-player mission in Call of Duty: World at War. In this Mission Private Miller and his squad are tasked with taking out the Artillery positions on the Point. This mission alongside "Heart of the Reich" is infamous for being almost impossible to complete on Veteran. Walkthrough The player starts out riding on a tank seen at the end of the previous level as Miller in a rain forest. After Roebuck gives a short briefing, the Japanese 200mm guns attacks the tank the player was riding on, forcing the player to get down and find cover. The player starts out with a M1897 Trenchgun and the M1919 Browning Machine Gun. This is an excellent weapon combination, and there is no need to swap out for anything else. There is a lot of things to block out the players visibility, like leaves, as well as a lot of enemies with automatic weapons, so always stay near solid pieces of cover. Don't waste too much Browning ammo, as the player will find himself in serious trouble if the player gets out-gunned while reloading. After the ambush, the player is told to get on a triple 25 AA gun in order to wipe out the first artillery position. Take care of any enemies near the AA gun before you use the gun. After that, another AA gun is being used by Japanese infantry, but they scramble as soon as the player's squad arrive. An M1 Garand w/ rifle grenade can be found in some of the weapons scattered around after the 1st AA gun. It is beneficial to wipe out enemies behind cover when you can't nail them with automatic fire. There is also a Scoped Springfield, which you can use to thin out Japanese troops. After killing even more enemies, the player moves along the path and soon follow a Flame Tank for cover, until they reach the entrance to the caves. The player then enters The Point (the place where artillery guns that shoot at the player in "Little Resistance") and wipe out infantry in the tunnels inside. After that, the player regroups with his/her squad and the mission ends. Tips *At several points during the mission, an M1 Garand a rifle grenade can be found. The weapon is useful for removing the large groups of enemies that the player will encounter during the level *A Scoped Springfield can be also found by the first AA gun. It can come in handy to kill enemies at longer ranges. *When playing on higher difficulties, it would not be beneficial to use AA guns as player will be directly exposed to enemy fire. *Smokescreen can be vital to a player's survival on Veteran. There is very little cover, and a smokescreen provides player an ability to get to the next cover or advance more safely. ﻿ Weaponry Starting Loadout M1919 ww.png|M1919. Trenchguniwi.png|M1897 Trenchgun. Found in Level M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Used by Marine Raiders and Polonsky Arisaka CaC.png|Arisaka. Used by the IJA Thompson CaC.png|Thompson. Used by Roebuck and Marine Raiders Type100iwi.png|Type 100. Used by the IJA Bariwi.png|BAR. Used by Marine Raiders M1919 ww.png|M1919. Found throughout the level Type99 CaC.png|Type 99. Used by the IJA Weapon springfield.png|Springfield, scoped. Found by the first guns Nambuiwi.png|Nambu. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Gallery File:RoeandPolonskyRelentless.png|Polonsky and Roebuck after taking out the enemy artillery positions Trivia *In the beginning of the level all the marines will die except Pvt. Miller, Sgt. Roebuck, Pvt. Polonsky, Sgt. Penny, Sgt. Griffith and Sgt. Bojorguez. * As the player gets off the tank, a Marine will get up, run towards the Japanese troops, completely ignoring them, and get killed by a rope. It is unknown why he dies when trapped by the rope, even if the player kills the Japanese soldiers near the tree where he gets trapped. *In this level there is a dead Japanese soldier face down in the tunnels. He strangely is not wearing a Japanese uniform, but instead a white T-shirt. If the player looks closely, he/she may notice his other side is all bloody, even though it shows he was only shot in the back. There are three Japanese soldiers in Hard Landing just like him. Their identities are unknown since their faces are blacked out even if they're facing up. *Miller will stumble as if he was hit even if he gets off the tank before the Flak Gun impacts. *When the player is on the tank at the start of the level, the player will appear to be sitting on air. *At the end of the mission during Roebuck's and Polonsky's dialogue, the player puts away both weapons, yet will still look like they are holding an invisible rifle. This can be seen best in Co-op mode. *In the end of this level, only four people (Miller, Roebuck, Polonsky and Rooker) will stand near the flare, the rest will disappear. The radar shows all of the other friendly soldiers at an unknown far side. *Roebuck says the same thing as Reznov said in Ring of Steel. When the player approaches the caves, Roebuck says "Stay with the tank! Use it for cover!", and Reznov says exactly the same thing when the player reaches the street. *Just before moving towards the area were the air force bombs the Japanese position, move towards the burning hut where 3 Americans will be standing. Walk towards them and they will collapse one at a time. Gunshots can be heard, yet no enemies are in the area, with the exception of a single banzai charger hidden in the background. *Under the map is a row of mounted Browning M1919's on a small chunk of wood. (Can be found via noclip) *Besides Miller, Sgt. Bojorguez is the only Riflemen not to die even if shot or knifed. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer